Forum:Math Problems Needed
I have promised one of my 6th grade students that I would make a math lesson for him based on Fable III. Would some of you that know the game well please reply with some 1 and 2 step word problems that include the characters, places and quests. The questions need to be fairly basic and involve all operations. EX. "How much money would ___ need to ...? How many miles would ... if...? How many hit points would it take to ...?" I found a question about morality and low and high rent ratios on another thread but it blew his mind. He understood the question and even restated it but he couldn't formulate an answer. Thanks ThanksGrisGris 13:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I wouldn't know what level a 6th grader is at, where I come from we don't call the school years by grades. But I would recommend looking at something like Guild Seals (Fable III) mixed with Road to Rule or The Weight of the World. I hope those help, again not too sure what would work for this.--Alpha Lycos 14:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I see you're from New Zealand, so am I. Not very often I find a fellow Kiwi on Wikia. But getting to the point, I'm assuming you use the "Form" system, I'm not exactly certain as I unfortunately moved from NZ at a very young age. But 6th grade is around the age of 11, give or take a year depending on when they started their schooling which varies from country to country. As for the Maths lesson, can you be a bit more specific as to what the criteria for that semester/term is, so the questions can be as relevant as possible in order to avoid complaining parents? -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 14:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :If there are 6 swords,6 hammers,6 pistols,and 6 rifles available in stores,how many weapons must be found or traded for to get all 50 weapons? 50-(6x4)=? 12:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : 1.If the Facemelter costs $8100 full price how much would the blacksmith charge if he were A.My friend (10% discount) B.My lover (20% discount) or C.If I owned the shop.(25% discount) 2.If donating $1,000,000 (One Million) gold to the Treasury is worth 200 Morality Ponits(MP) and making the evil choice loses 25 MP. How many MP would you gain for: a.Keeping the Desert Star worth $700,000 and then donate the money to the Albion Treasury later? b.Keeping the Stolen Statue worth $500,000 and doing the same? c.Taking the Bribe from Ferret of $100,000 and then donating it? REMEMBER THESE ARE ONLY MATH PROBLEMS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO BE TRUE FABLE FACTS!! Garry Damrau 08:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) # Ref: Temple's Treasure There are 30 flowers hidden around the deserts of Aurora. The flowers come in six different colours. ## How many flowers of each colour are there, assuming they are divided evenly between the colours? ## If I gain 10 Guild Seals for every complete set of flowers of one colour that I deliver to the Auroran Temple, and an additional 10 Seals once I have returned them all, how many Guild Seals will I have gained altogether from this quest? # Ref: Blacksmith#Fable III The base wage at the Bowerstone Blacksmith is 18 gold per sword. For every perfect sword I forge, my gold multiplier increases. (For example, for the first perfect sword I earn 18 gold, I earn 36 for the second, 54 for the third and so on.) If I steal a suit of armour worth 504 gold from Bower Threads and get caught by the guard, how many perfect swords will I have to forge to pay off my fine? (Assume that every sword forged is perfect.) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Answers :) # -Flowers- ## 30/6 = 5 ## (10 seals * 6 colours) + 10 bonus = 70 total # 504/18=28 1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28 Ans.7 (Show your work)Garry Damrau 11:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :-'E' 16:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 3. These distances are not accurate to the game locations Bowerstone is 7 miles west of Millfields, and Brightwood Tower is 14 miles south of Millfields through Silverpines. The Hero's normal travel speed is 2 mph, but this is halved when swimming. Millfields is 2 miles long, and Bower Lake fills half of it. If the Hero stops to kill a pack of 5 balverines in Silverpines, taking 3 minutes to kill each one, and decides to swim across Bower Lake instead of walking around it, how long will it take him to reach Brightwood Tower? :Bowerstone → Millfields takes 3.5 hours :Crossing Millfields takes 1.5 hours (.5 hour for 1 mile of land, 1 hour for 1 mile through the lake) :Passing through Silverpines takes 7 hours + 3*5=15 minutes :Total travel time is 12.25 hours. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC)